


La chute d'un poufsouffle

by sterek1934



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek1934/pseuds/sterek1934
Summary: Zacharias Smith a fui la guerre, mais qui était-il ? Peut-il vivre avec des remords?





	La chute d'un poufsouffle

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère ne pas avoir fais trop de faute qui pourrait perturber la lecture de cet os !

" Rien n'est plus doux au coeur plein de choses funèbres,  
Que l'aspect permanent de vos pâles ténèbres,  
Si ce n'est, par un soir sans lune, deux à deux,  
D'endormir la douleur sur un lit hasardeux. "

La peur, elle m'a envahi comme tant de fois auparavant. J’avais pourtant fais un pas en avant pour devenir l’homme courageux que je désirais tant devenir, j’avais rejoins l’armée de Dumbledore. Je ne m’entendais que très peu avec les autres élèves, sans doute du à mon arrogance légendaire.  
J’étais poursuiveur dans l’équipe de poufsouffle, tout joueur qui se respecte finit par avoir la grosse tête et par croire que rien n’est impossible.

Je partageais un dortoir avec Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan et Wayne Hopkins. J'étais d'une nature curieuse voulant toujours savoir ce qui ne me regardait pas comme la façon dont Diggory est mort ou encore d'avoir voulu découvrir l'armée de Dumbledore.

Ils m’avaient acceptés malgré tous nos conflits, ils avaient cru que je voulais bien faire. Je ne semais que tristesse et déception sur mon chemin. Même les astres fuyaient devant moi, perdant cette douce brillance qui les caractérisent.

Mais la guerre est arrivé, les mangemorts sont arrivés, le chant que produisaient la brise et l’eau devint un écho lointain parmi les cris et les destructions qui nous encerclé. Aujourd’hui ce n’est plus pour moi qu’un chant de sanglots se heurtent violemment de façon désordonné. 

J’aurai dû me battre contre l’oppresseur, mais ma volonté était faible, ma confiance inexistance et mon courage invisible. Je ne suis pas un héros de cette guerre. J’aurai voulu dire le contraire, mais je suis las de mentir. Pour m’enfuir, je n’ai pas hésité à pousser violement des élèves de première année. Ils devaient être encore plus terrorisé que moi mais cela ne m’atteindait pas. 

L’empathie, on ne me l’avait pas appris, je l’ai connu avec l’âge. L’empathie, elle est venue sous l’image d’un don, d’un mot, d’une douce chaleur. L’empathie, c’est une femme qui me la fait avaler discrètement mais surêment. Une femme qui est mienne et qui m’a permis de faire la paix avec mon passé. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, mais je peux m’excuser et montrer au monde mes éternels regrets. Ses mains se glissait parfois en vain sur mon torse cherchant un lieu qui avait été saccagé par le propriétaire ne lui-même. 

Elle m’a offerte sa vie, son amour et ses deux plus beaux trésors qu’elle avait protégé du monde extérieur, dont je voulais tant échapper à l’époque, pendant neuf long mois. Elle m’a épousé quand je lui ai demandé d’une voix si tremblante, j’étais un volcan en éruption qui ne crachait rien comme ce qu’il était et est. 

J’espère qu’elle ne me fait pas confiance, qu’elle ne pense pas que je l’épaulerai quoi qu’il arrive. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas la déçevoir plus que je ne l’avait déjà fais. 

Tous les poufsouffles ne sont loyal.  
Tous les poufsouffles ne sont pas solidaires.

Moi, Zacharias Smith, n’ai pas représenté les valeurs ce que les poufsouffles chérissent tant. Malgré tout j’espère que si mes fils vont à poufsouffles ils en seront fières et s’en sortiront. Je veux qu’ils puissent se regarder dans le miroir et savoir que dans ma vie j’ai réussi à accomplir quelque chose qui n’avait causé aucun désastre, aucune honte, acune souffrance et surtout aucun remord.


End file.
